EMPAT YANG TERAKHIR
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Rukia janda muda yang cantik, kaya dan belum memiliki anak. Ia telah menikah sampai tiga kali. Selama menikah, kehidupan rumah tangganya selalu berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. Berbagai kisah rumah tangga Rukia begitu unik hingga sampai berakhir menjadi janda di usia masih terbilang muda. Saat ia putus asa dengan kisah asmaranya, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang juga ternyata duda
1. Chapter 1

**KeyKeiko, present**

**.**

**.**

**EMPAT YANG TERAKHIR**

"**."**

"**."**

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo, jelas itu.**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki &amp; Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : fic ini berisi OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya...**

**Genre : Romace, Familiy, campur deh..hahhaha**

**Summary :** Rukia janda muda yang cantik, kaya, seorang pengusaha dan belum memiliki anak. Ia telah menikah sampai tiga kali. Selama menikah, kehidupan rumah tangganya selalu berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. Berbagai kisah rumah tangga Rukia begitu unik hingga sampai berakhir menjadi janda di usia masih terbilang muda. Saat ia putus asa dengan kisah asmaranya, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang ternyata duda yang baru ditinggal mati istrinya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Akankah mereka benar-benar bisa membangun rumah tangga seperti idaman mereka. Happy reading saja kalau begitu.

**A/N:** Scene yang banyak sekali Italic di Flasback disini menceritakan masa lalu yang Rukia alami. Semoga kalian nggak bingung antara normal POV sama flashback.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 12.00**

Siang hari saat musim semi datang, di sebuah restoran masakan Italia di kawasan distrik Karakura penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di restoran yang terbilang mahal itu. Restoran ini selalu penuh saat makan siang, maklum saja, biarpun restoran ini mahal namun cita rasa yang disajikan sebanding dengan harga yang dikeluarkan oleh konsumen.

Restoran masakan Italia ini bernama 'Cupid'. Sesuai namanya, banyak orang percaya jika restoran ini memiliki daya magis. Konon katanya, bagi pasangan kekasih yang memakan menu di restoran ini, hubungan mereka akan langgeng, bahkan yang mengalami susah jodoh juga katanya akan segera mendapatkannya begitu mengunjungi restoran tersebut. Mendengar mitos-mitos yang berkembang di kalangan masyarakat dari mulut ke mulut itulah, banyak yang ingin membuktikannya terutama empat orang wanita muda yang sedang mengobrol di salah satu ruang VVIP milik restoran itu. Sehari sebelumnya mereka telah melakukan reservasi tempat untuk menikmati makanan di restoran itu.

"Hei, dengar. Katanya restoran ini terkenal karena mitosnya, apa kalian percaya?" ucap wanita bertubuh sintal nan sexy, Rangiku Matsumoto. Ia tengah sibuk memakan Risotto yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya," ucap wanita berambut hitam kelam, bertubuh mungil. Ia satu-satunya wanita yang sudah pernah menikah diantara keempat orang itu. Rukia Kuchiki, nama wanita itu. Ia kembali menguyah makanan yang sama dengan Rangiku.

Ketiga gadis di depan Rukia sungguh ingin memukul kepala wanita keras kepala itu. "Rukia, kau harus membuktikannya setelah kembali dari sini, baka! Untuk itu kita bertiga mengajakmu dan membuktikan apa mitos itu benar atau tidak," ucap Tatsuki wanita tomboy yang menjabat sebagai direktur dari perusahaan alat-alat olahraga.

"Jangan begitu, Rukia-chan. Kami kesini juga ingin menghiburmu pasca berakhirnya rumah tanggamu yang kandas dua bulan lalu." Ucapan polos gadis wanita bercepol bernama Hinamori Momo ini sukses membuat Rangiku dan Tatsuki tertawa lebar. Rukia hanya cemberut ketika sahabatnya menertawakan itu.

Merasa kesal, Rukia mengambil orange float di depannya. "Kalian sungguh kejam terhadapku. Aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahanku gagal," ucap Rukia kesal.

"Tenanglah Rukia-chan. Cinta sejatimu pasti akan datang. Kau tidak boleh putus asa," hibur Rangiku lagi.

"Coba ceritakan padaku, bagaimana bisa pernikahanmu tidak bisa berakhir. Kau berhutang cerita padaku selama aku tinggal di Paris, Rukia," ucap Momo menuntut penjelasan panjang dari Rukia. Momo sempat terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa rumah tangga sahabatnya kembali berakhir sampai tiga kali.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitas memakan tiramishunya. Ia kembali menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya dari awal hingga akhir tapi kalian janji jangan menertawakanku," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Kami janji tidak akan menertawakanmu," ucap Tatsuki, Rangiku dan Momo bersamaan.

"Awas kalau sampai kalian tertawa. Begini ceritanya."

.

.

***Flashback pernikahan Rukia bersama suami pertamanya***

12 Januari 2012 menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan pengusaha sukses yaitu Kaein Shiba dan Kuchiki Rukia. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, acara pemberkatan di gereja di langsungkan. Rukia yang telah siap di ruang ganti segera keluar bersama ketiga sahabatnya yang sejak tadi_._

"_Kau gugup Rukia-chan?" _tanya Rangiku cemas.

"_Sedikit. Ini hari membahagiakan, sekaligus menegangkan." _Rukia tampak sedikit panik dan meremas-remas tangan mungilnya. Momo yang melihat kegugupan sahabatnya itu langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

"_Tenanglah, setelah acara pemberkatan ini selesai, kau akan resmi menjadi nyonya Shiba," _ucap Momo menenangkan.

"_Semangat, Rukia. Aku sungguh iri kau bisa menikah secepat ini dariku," _cibir Tatsuki. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud mengurangi rasa gugup sahabatnya itu.

"_Hah, ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang aku duga."_

"_Kau pasti takut membayangkan malam pertamamu, bukan?" _goda Rangiku jahil.

_Ehemm _

Mereka berempat menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Byakuya Kuchiki, sang kakak ipar datang menghampiri keempat gadis itu.

"_Acaranya hampir dimulai," _kata Byakuya mengingatkan. Rukia langsung mendekati Byakuya. Ia kemudian menggandeng lengan kakak ipar kesayangannya itu. Tatsuki, Rangiku dan Momo mengikuti Rukia dan Byakuya dari belakang. Mereka bersiap untuk moment special Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia dan Byakuya berjalan beriringan menuju altar. Rukia tampak cantik dan anggun mengenakan gaunnya. Byakuya yang sedang menggandeng Rukia, juga tampak tampan. Dari depan altar, sang calon mempelai pria, Kaein Shiba tak kalah tampan. Ia terenyum bahagia melihat Rukia yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Rukia semakin mendekat, dan Byakuya segera menyerahkan Rukia pada Kaein.

Keduanya saling berhadapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain di depan pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka. Mereka kemudian berdiri berdampingan di depan pendeta dan bersiap mengucap janji sakral di hadapan Tuhan.

"_Kaein Shiba, apakah kau bersedia menerima Rukia sebagai istrimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, baik suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan."_

"_Aku bersedia."_

"_Rukia Kuchiki, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kaein Shiba sebagai suamimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya ,baik suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan."_

"_Aku bersedia." _Rukia menjawabnya dengan mantap, seketika itu ia memandang wajah suaminya dengan bahagia.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci itu, Kaein bersiap menyematkan cicin pernikahan mereka. Semua orang yang turut menyaksikan pengucapan janji suci itu bertepuk riuh. Baik Kaein dan Rukia, sangat bahagia. Kini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"_Cium."_

"_Cium."_

"_Cium."_

Terikan dari tamu undangan menggema di ruang gereja tempat mereka melangsungkan pemberkatan pernikahan. Rukia yang mendengar teriakan dari tamu undangan yang hadir mendadak merona. Kaein juga tak kalah malu. Entah kenapa, ia begitu malu berciuman di depan umum, mereka berdua bukan seorang yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang lain. Beberapa saat terdiam. Kaein dengan segenap keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan, ia akhirnya mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mencium istrinya dan-

_Brukkk_

"_Kaein!"_

Kaein ambruk di depan Rukia. Rukia yang terlihat panik berusaha menyadarkan Kaein yang tampak memegang dadanya. Byakuya yang melihat keadaan itu, langsung mendekati pasangan suami istri itu.

"_Cepat panggil ambulance!" _teriak Byakuya tak kalah panik melihat Kaein yang tiba-tiba ambruk dengan posisi memegang dadanya.

"_R-Ru-kia," _panggil Kaein terbata_._ Kaein berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya.

"_Kaien-kun. Tolong bertahanlah." _Rukia berusaha membuat Kaein kuat. Ia tak henti-hentinya menagis meneriakkan nama suaminya.

"_Jangan menangis Rukia-chan. Ma-maafkan, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku di hadapan Tuhan," _ucap Kaein lirih.

Masih dengan berurai air mata, Rukia berusaha agar Kaein tetap bertahan_. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Bertahanlah, ambulance segera datang," _kata Rukia terisak_._

"_Dingin sekali, Rukia."_ Kaein merasa tubuhnya semakin dingin.

Mendengar suaminya kedinginan, Rukia berusaha memeluk erat tubuh Kaein agar hangat. Byakuya yang berada di samping Rukia, segera melepas tuxedonya untuk Kaein agar tubuhnya hangat. _"Bertahanlah-kun."_

Kaein berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun keadaanya sekarang sangat sulit. Ia kesakitan, dan nafasnya tidak teratur._ "Aishiteru, Rukia-chan. Sa-sayonara." _

Kedua mata Kaein terpejam dan tubuhnya melemas. _"Please, ini cuma bercanda kan? Tolong jawab aku. Jangan pura-pura tidur, Kaein-kun. Kaein!" _

Rukia masih berusaha membuat Kaein bangun. Ia menggocangkan tubuh Kaein berharap dengan aksinya ini Kaein membuka kedua matanya. Rukia berusaha memberikan CPR pada Kaein, namun semua usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Kaein tetap tidak membuka matanya yang terpejam. Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Byakuya juga tampak terpukul dengan keadaan adik ipar kesayangannya itu. Pesta yang awalnya dirancang untuk Rukia dan Kaein, kini berubah menjadi upacara kematian Kaein.

***End of flashback pernikahan Rukia bersama suami pertamanya***

.

.

**Jam 12.45 **

"Saat itu aku benar-benar hancur," ucap Rukia lesu. Ini baru awal cerita dari kisah rumah tangga Rukia yang pertama, belum lagi kisah rumah tangganya yang kedua. Mungkin Rukia akan menangis meratapi nasibnya.

Rangiku, Momo juga Tatsuki masih terdiam mendengar cerita Rukia. Mereka tahu jika mantan suami Rukia yang bernama Kaein adah senior mereka sewaktu masih SMA. "Jujur, aku sangat prihatin dengan keadaanmu pasca meninggalnya Kaein-senpai," ucap Tatsuki simpati.

Rukia berusaha tegar mengingat semua itu, meski sulit, ia tetap harus melanjutkan hidup. "Hidup di dunia ini, kita tak pernah bisa memprediksi kapan seseorang meninggal, minna," ucap Rukia berusaha tegar.

"Padahal sayang sekali ya, Kaein belum menjamahmu saat itu." Ucapan Rangiku, sukses membuat Rukia memakan tiramishunya dan dia-

Duaghhh

"Sakit, Rukia!" Rangiku meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena bogem mentah dari Rukia.

"Kau mesum Ran," ucap Rukia horor. Rukia sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia memukul kepala sahabatnya sendiri. Salahkan Rangiku yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu di tempat umum. Untung saja mereka di berada di ruang VVIP.

"Ran, bisa tidak jangan bahas hal-hal berbau porno aksi saat kita berada di restoran?" pinta Momo polos.

"Pornografi, Momo." Tatsuki membetulkan pengucapan Momo dengan senyum mengejek.

Momo menepuk dahinya. Lagi-lagi ia salah mengucapkan istilah-istilah umum lainnya. "Hehehe, maksudku juga itu, Tatsuki-chan," kata Momo cengengesan.

Rangiku dan Rukia hanya menggeleng. Sahabat mereka yang palin polos itu memang benar-benar harus diberi sedikit ilmu biologi. "Dasar bodoh, yang namanya hubungan suami istri, kegiatan itu lumarah dah di wajibkan," umpat Rangiku kesal.

'_Bisa gila aku lama-lama disini,'_ batin Rukia dan Tatsuki bersamaan.

Rukia mulai kesal dengan tingkah para sahabatnya yang seperti gadis baru mengenal puberitas. Ia bermaksud melanjutkan ceritanya namun baik Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku masih saja berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak penting. "Ladies, hentikan perdebatan ini. Kalian masih ingin mendengar ceritaku selanjutnya tidak sih?" pinta Rukia geram.

"Lanjutkan!" suara baritone Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku

"Kalau begitu dengarkan dan jangan menyela. Ingat itu, Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku." Aura disekeliling Rukia menjadi kelam begitu nada bicara Rukia berubah meninggi. Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku hanya menelan ludahnya, mereka tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya bertambah marah dan sedih.

"Siap boss! Cepat ceritakan soal si dokter hewan itu pada Tatsuki," ucap Momo girang.

Tatsuki sedikit bingung. Ia lantas bertanya kembali pada Momo. "Dokter hewan? Aku tidak tahu jika si Grimmjow seorang dokter hewan."

"Tampangnya memang terlihat seperti preman, tapi hatinya selembut hello kitty," ucap Rangiku geli.

"Maksudmu, Ran?"

"Dia pecinta hewan sejati," ucap Momo memotong penjelasan Rangiku. Rangiku dan Momo tertawa geli mengingat suami Rukia yang kedua. Sosok Grimmjow yang terlihat sangar di mata orang lain, ternyata tidak sebanding dengan wajah premannya.

"Aku akan ceritakan padamu, Tatsuki-chan. Sekarang aku akan menceritakan rumah tanggaku yang kedua." Rukia mulai bercerita lagi pada sahabatnya. Meski Rangiku dan Momo mengetahui perihal rumah tangga Rukia yang kedua, Tatsukilah yang belum begitu mengerti perihal apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangga Rukia yang kedua bersama dokter hewan terkenal di Karakura.

.

.

***Flashback ketika Rukia menikah untuk kedua kalinya***

Rukia memang telah bangkit pasca kematian Kaein setahun lalu. Ia menatap hari-harinya yang indah saat dua bulan bertemu dengan Grimmjo. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan menikah, meski awalnya Rukia ragu. Usaha dan kegigihan Grimmjow dalam menaklukkan gadis janda dari Kaein Shiba ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Grimmjow berhasil memikat hati Rukia dan keluarganya. Disnilah mereka saat ini. Di dalam sebuah mobil mewah bertuliskan 'GET MARRIED', dua orang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin sedang menimati indahnya mahligai pernikahan. Maklum saja, pasangan ini baru saja melakukan upacara pemberkatan di gereja dan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan di gedung. Acara yang cukup melelahkan berakhir ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka sama-sama lelah dan memutuskan pulang kerumah. Grimmjow sendiri berinisiatif pulang kerumah yang telah dipersiapkannya untuk Rukia.

"_Grimm-kun, terima kasih telah menerimaku dengan tulus meski aku seorang janda,"_ ucap Rukia bahagia.

Grimmjow yang mendengar ucapan tulus dari istrinya sangat terharu. Ia kemudian memegang kedua tangan istrinya dan mengecup punggung tangan Rukia. _"Status janda bukan masalah buatku, Rukia-chan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau milikku dan aku bukan perebut istri orang, okay."_

Rukia terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Grimmjow. _"Kheh, kau selalu bisa membuatku nyaman jika berada di sisimu, Grimm-kun. Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat rumah masa depan kita."_

"_Kau sudah tidak sabar 'melakukan itu' denganku ya, Rukia-chan?"_

"_Dasar mesum. Aku kan hanya penasaran dengan rumah kita. Hei, ayolah. Aku sedang datang bulan. Jadi kegiatan itu kita tunda sementara waktu, Grimm," _ucap Rukia enteng.

"_Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melakukannya sekarang."_ Grimmjow tampak kecewa karena malam pertamanya dengan Rukia harus tertunda untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Melihat suaminya bermuka cemberut, Rukia mendekat dan mengecup bibir suaminya. _"Sabar, ya Grimm-kun. Kalau sudah selesai aku kasih deh."_

"_Janji lho,"_ ucap Grimmjow senang.

"_Aku janji, Grimm."_ Kali ini, Rukia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan suasana hati suaminya yang sempat ngambek.

"_Ayo masuk ke dalam."_

Rukia dan Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari mobi. Dengan sigap Grimmjow menggendong ala bridal style tubuh mungil Rukia. Rukia sempat terkejut, namun beberapa saat kemudian tangannya dengan manja menggelayut di leher Grimmjow. Grimmjow melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju pintu berkayu jati di depannya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan sandi suara yang telah ia pasang. Pintu itu otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"_Selamat datang di rumah masa depan kita, Rukia-chan!"_

_ROARRRRRRRR...AAURGGGGHHH_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Rukia berteriak kencang begitu mengetahui sambutan dari dalam rumah.

Rukia menempelkan wajahnya ke dada bidang. _"Ssttt, tenanglah Rukia-chan. Itu hanya Kon. Dia singa kesayanganku," _ucap Grimmjow enteng.

Grimmjow kemudian membawa Rukia masuk ke kamar, dan meninggalkan singa yang bernama Kon kembali duduk di jeruji kandangnya.

Sampai di kamar, Grimmjow menurunkan tubuh Rukia di atas sofa di kamar pengantinnya. _"Kau sudah gila! Dia singa. Harusnya dia berada di hutan atau taman nasional,"_ ucap Rukia tak kalah emosi.

"_Hei, aku sudah lama meliharanya. Aku begitu menyayanginya, seperti aku mencintai dirimu, Rukia."_

"_Hei, kau mana bisa selamanya tinggal dengan seekor singa, Grimm."_

"_Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menerkammu. Aku akan meletakkan kandang Kon di belakang bersama buaya, ular pithon, juga leopard. Kau tenang saja."_

"_APA! Grim, aku tahu kau pecinta binatang, tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Kau sudah memilikiku. Aku prioritas utamamu. Mana bisa kau selamanya tinggal bersama binatang buas seperti mereka."_ Rukia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Bagaimana bisa cintanya di samakan dengan binatang buas itu.

"_Rukia, mereka sama berartinya untukku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ke alam liar_." Grimmjow berkata seolah dirinya takut kehilangan binatang peliharaannya.

"_Lalu apa kau bisa mengerti perasaanku? Aku takut hewan buas seperti mereka!"_ tuntut Rukia meminta jawaban Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kembali meyakinkan Rukia untuk bisa menerima kehadiran hewan buas peliharaannya_. "Mereka sudah jinak kok. Aku yakin kau akan terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka."_

"_Kau menyebalkan, Grimm!"_ Rukia yang masih dilanda kekesalan, langsung pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak berniat berbicara pada suaminya, untuk malam ini. Malam ini, tidak ada malam pertama seperti pengantin muda pada umumnya, malam pertama mereka justru harus rusak akibat Rukia datang bulan dan sambutan tidak mengenakkan dari peliharaan Grimmjow.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah Rukia dan Grimmjow menikah, Rukia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana rumah barunya. Ia bahkan belum melakukan malam pertamanya bersama Grimmjow karena kesibukan masing-masing. Grimmjow sibuk dengan hewan-hewan kesukaanya, sedangkan Rukia sibuk mengatur perusahaanya. Jelas saja, mustahil ada waktu berdua apalagi melakukan kegiatan yang umumnya dilakukan pasangan suami istri. Rukia sering mengeluh pada Grimmjow, namun tanggapan lain justru berbeda dari yang diharapkan. Seperti saat ini, Rukia berusaha berbicara pada Grimmjow yang saat ini sedang menggendong ular pithon berkulit eksotis itu.

"_Grimm-kun. Bisakah kau tidak membawa ularmu di depanku? Aku takut melihatnya,"_ pinta Rukia lembut.

"_Karamela begitu cantik, kenapa mesti takut dengan ular ini, Rukia."_

"_Tapi aku tidak suka, Grimm!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau lebih mementingkan binatang peliharaanmu dibandingkan dengan diriku. Selam ini aku berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Aku pulang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan makan malam, namun kau selalu pulang larut."_

"_Aku memang sibuk Rukia, mengertilah."_

"_Grimm, aku tidak suka dengan binatangmu itu. Aku harap kau melepaskannya dan membiarkan hidup di alam liar."_

"_Kau tahu apa soal binatang!"_

"_Aku memang tidak tahu Grimm. Kau suamiku, harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan aku!"_

"_Kalau kau tidak suka dengan cara hidupku, kita cerai, Rukia!"_

Ucapan Grimmjow kali ini benar-benar serius di tanggapi Rukia. Grimmjow yang saat itu masih memegang ular kesayangannya kemudian menelpon pengacara untuk mengurus perceraiannya. Rukia begitu terpukul atas gugatan cerai Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang sangat ia cintai lebih memilih hewan peliharaannya di bandingkan ia yang seorang istrinya.

***End of flashback ketika Rukia menikah untuk kedua kalinya***

.

.

.

**Jam 13.10**

"Pernikahanmu sangat singkat sekali Rukia-chan. Aku bahkan tak menyangka cintamu diduakan oleh Grimmjow. Lalu setelah kalian resmi menikah, apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Grimmnow?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Masih kok. Aku dengar dia menikah lagi tepat tiga bulan setelah kami bercerai. Dan kalian tahu, Istrinya sama-sama maniak binatang. Bisa kalian bayangkan kehidupan mereka seperti apa. Huh, untung saja aku belum menyerahkan tubuh mulusku pada Grimmjow," ucap Rukia enteng.

"Hahahha... ya ampun, pasti mereka seperti pasangan George dan Ursula," ucap Tatsuki membayangkan pernikahan Grimmjow seperti di film-film.

"Apa beberapa bulan menikah dengan si Grimm kau juga belum melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" cibir Rangiku.

"Heh, mana bisa aku melakukannya saat aku datang bulan dan dia selalu menomor satukan binatang peliharaannya Ran. Aku ini menikah untuk dicintai," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Rangiku-chan, jangan-jangan Grimmjow itu homo, atau dia sering tidur dengan binatangnya? Buktinya Rukia di abaikan begitu saja," ucap Momo mengira.

"Kalian jangan menghinaku ya. Mungkin Tuhan masih sayang padaku agar aku menyerahkan tubuhku untuk suami yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, bukannya menduakanku dengan binatang seperti Grimmjow," ucap Rukia bijak.

"Nah, sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu lagi. Aku dengar kau menikah dengan seniman terkenal bernama Ulqiorra Schiferr," ucap Momo lagi.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Momo, Rangiku dan Tatsuki memandangnya seolah ia sedang di introgasi. "Sabar dong. Sebaiknya kita memesan makanan lagi, Momo. Kau lihat, makanan di meja sudah habis gara-gara aku cerita panjang lebar," ucap Rukia santai.

Melihat makanan di meja mereka hampir kosong, Rangiku berinisiatif memanggil waitress untuk membawakan menu tambahan. Mereka perlu makan banyak ketika mendengarkan cerita Rukia selanjutnya.

"Maaf nona, anda ingin memesan menu apa?" tanya sang waitress yang baru saja Rangiku panggil.

Rangiku kembali membuka daftar menu. Ia menacari makanan yang dirasa tidak membuatnya takut gemuk. "Aku pesan mini redvelvet dan strawberry milk shake," ucap Rangiku.

"Choco lava dan cappucinno dingin," ucap Momo.

"Steak tendorloin yang medium rare dan orange juice," ucap Rukia.

"Aku spaghetti bolongese dan blueberry milk shake," ucap Tatsuki.

Sang waitress mencatat tiap menu yang di pesan Tatsuki, Ramgiku, Momo dan Rukia. "Ada yang lain lagi, nona?" tanya sang waitress.

"Nanti saja. Kami hanya ingin memakan itu," ucap Tatsuki ramah.

Setelah itu mencatat dan membacakan menu yang di pesan, sang waiterss segera meninggalkan mereka untuk menyerahkan daftar menu yang di pesan pada koki di dapur restoran itu.

.

.

"Rukia, sambil menunggu makanan datang, ayo ceritakan lagi rumah tanggamu bersama Uluqiorra," pinta Rangiku bersemangat.

"Nanti saja, Ran. Kita tunggu makanan datang. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita jika perutku lapar lagi."

"Dasar tukang makan," cibir Rangiku.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**A/N:**sabar minna, chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya settingnya waktu and tempat curhat Rukia dkk masih berada di restoran yang sama. Besok Rukia akan kembali bercerita seputar pernikahannya yang ke tiga. Oke, terima kasih udah mampir ke sini. Fic Special untuk **Jessi Paras Hadi**, terima kasih buat picturenya kemarin. Maaf ficnya gaje begini n baru publish sekarang. See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Agatha, present**

**.**

**.**

**EMPAT YANG TERAKHIR**

"**."**

"**."**

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo, jelas itu.**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki &amp; Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : fic ini berisi OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya...**

**Genre : Romace, Familiy, campur deh..hahhaha**

**Summary :** Rukia janda muda yang cantik, kaya dan belum memiliki anak. Ia telah menikah sampai tiga kali. Selama menikah, kehidupan rumah tangganya selalu berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. Berbagai kisah rumah tangga Rukia begitu unik hingga sampai berakhir menjadi janda di usia masih terbilang muda. Saat ia putus asa dengan kisah asmaranya, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang ternyata duda yang baru ditinggal mati istrinya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Akankah mereka benar-benar bisa membangun rumah tangga seperti idaman mereka. Happy reading saja kalau begitu.

**A/N:** Maaf minna, lagi pengen ganti penname sih, jadi jangan bingung ya. Chapter ini, saya nggak akan menceritakan rumah tangga Rukia sama suami ketiganya secara detail, hanya saja, saya akan menceritakannya dengan sedikit gurauan ala empat wanita itu..hehehe. Chapter ini, sepertinya Rukia enggan menceritakan luka lamanya karena masalahnya dengan suami ketiganya seperti mengorek luka yang telah sembuh. Terdengar plin plan sih, tapi mau gimana lagi, sisi rapuh Rukia tidak ingin saya munculkan terlalu ekstrim. Heheh.

.

.

**Jam 13.25**

Lima belas menit sudah Rukia dan para sahabatnya menantikan pesanan mereka datang, selama itu pula baik Rukia maupun Rangiku, Momo, juga Tatsuki, sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Rukia sebenarnya sudah sangat lapar, namun ia tahan karena sejak lima belas menit lalu makanan tak kunjung datang di sajikan.

"Lama sekali, aku sudah lapar," gerutu Rukia memegang perutnya.

Tatsuki yang merasa risih karena sejak tadi Rukia menggerutu, akhirnya menegur Rukia. "Sabarlah sedikit, yang memesan menu bukan kita saja kan? Budayakan antri," ucap Tatsuki cuek.

"Seharusnya kau hafal dengan si tukang makan ini kalau sudah lapar. Ia sangat buas," ucap Rangiku tanpa beban.

"Kalian seperti tidak tahu aku saja," ucap Rukia berkata enteng. Tatsuki dan Momo hanya terkekeh. Keempat karakter mereka memang berbeda namun tidak membuat mereka saling bermusuhan satu sama lain.

"Lihat! Makanan sudah datang," ucap Momo senang. Rangiku, Rukia dan Tatsuki menoleh ke arah waitress yang datang membawakan menu pesanan keempat wanita itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, nona. Ini pesanan anda. Mini Redvelvet dan Strawberry milk shake, Choco lava dan Cappucinno dingin, Steak tendorloin yang medium rare dan orange juice serta Spaghetti bolongese dan Blueberry milk shake, masing-masing satu porsi," ucap sang waitress seraya meletakkan piring dan gelas berisi menu yang mereka pesan.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya ini sangat lezat," ucap Rangiku senang.

"Menu yang anda pesan merupakan menu favorite restoran ini, nona. Saya permisi. Selamat menikmati hidangan dari restoran kami," ucap sang waitress ramah. Sang waitress kemudian pergi meninggalkan para wanita yang sudah sejak tadi merasa kelaparan.

.

.

"Amazing! Mini Red Velvet ini sungguh lezat. Manisnya pas, apalagi Strawberry milk shakenya," puji Rangiku sambil memakan cakenya.

"Sepertinya aku harus datang kesini lagi." Gumaman pelan Rukia membuat ketiga temannya serentak menoleh kearahnya.

"Jadi? Bukankah kau tadi menolak untuk datang ke mari?" cibir Rangiku.

"Aku berubah pikiran, Ran. Steak ini lain dari biasanya." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Rukia kemudian meneguk kembali orange juicenya.

Rangiku mendecih. Ia lupa jika sahabatnya ini selalu terlebih dulu berkomentar mengenai cover mengenai sesuatu hal di bandingkan isinya. Seperti saat ini, Rukia yang tadi menolak mentah-mentah datang kemari, malah ingin datang lagi setelah mencoba menu masakan di restoran ini. "Cih, dasar tukang makan. Makanya rasakan dulu masakannya, baru deh kau boleh berkomentar tentang restoran ini," ucap Rangiku enteng.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita kesini lagi. Kebetulan hari Ju'mat aku pulang lebih awal," usul Momo.

"Aku usahakan, tapi aku tidak janji bisa datang atau tidak," ucap Tatsuki bimbang.

Rukia menepuk pundak Tatsuki. "Kalau sibuk, jangan di paksakan. Kami mengerti kok," ucap Rukia maklum.

Tatsuki tesenyum lembut. Sahabtnya ini memang paling mengerti kesibukannya sekarang. Sambil mengunyah Spaghetti, Tatsuki meminta Rukia menceritakan kembali kisah rumah tangganya. "Nah, mumpung kita masih disini, ceritakan lagi tetang mantan suamimu lagi, Rukia."

Rukia meletakkan pisaunya dan garpunya. Ia lantas bersiap menceritakan pengalaman rumah tangganya yang tidak begitu ingin ia ceritakan.

"Jujur sebenarnya kali ini aku malas menceritakannya pada kalian. Kali ini sedikit mengecewakan karena aku yang mengakhirinya," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Apa ini semua karena pernikahanmu?" tanya Tatsuki.

Rukia berhenti sejenak, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Tatsuki yang terlontar mulus untuknya. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sedikit trauma dengan lelaki sejak terakhir kali menikah bersama Uluqiorra, minna," ucap Rukia pendek.

Rangiku mengerti maksud Rukia. Saat pertama kali Rukia menceritakan mengenai rumah tangganya pada wanita bertubuh sintal itu, Rangiku tak henti-hentinya mengupat kesal, bahkan ia harus di tenangkan oleh Tatsuki. "Yah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan merasa seperti itu. Lelaki stoic itu bukan hanya brengsek tapi juga menjijikkan. Tidak heran jika seluruh anggota keluargamu dengan tegas mem-_black list _dari negara ini," ucap Rangiku prihatin.

"Yah, itu memang pantas buatnya, karena telah berani bermain api dengan bungsu Kuchiki yang satu ini," ucap Tatsuki puas.

"Maksudnya bermain api? Memangnya saat itu Uluqiorra orang yang bagaimana?" tanya Momo masih bingung.

"Dia itu hanya memanfaatkan ketenaran dan kekayaan Kuchiki. Uluqiorra itu ternyata seniman sekaligus penjudi kelas kakap. Hutangnya ada dimana-mana," jawab Rangiku mantap.

Rukia hanya menghela nafas mendengar cerita Rangiku. "Saat itu mungkin aku berpikir dia pangeran terakhirku, Momo. Ia baik bahkan ialah yang mampu membuatku berubah. Namun kenyataannya, sikap yang ia tunjukkan padaku hanya pura-pura semata," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Hei, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kau pantas mendapat lebih darinya. Aku yakin itu," hibur Tatsuki pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, Rukia-chan?" tanya Momo berusaha mencairkan suasana suram di antara mereka.

Rukia yang semula nampak murung, kini tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Momo. Senyum mengejek di perlihatkan Rukia pada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Rangiku, Momo dan Juga Tatsuki nampak heran sendiri dengan kelakuan aneh sahabatnya yang satu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kekehen kecil di keluarkan Rukia sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Haha, berita yang aku dengar dari media masa, ia tertangkap tangan melakukan penipuan di Las Vegas," ucapnya puas.

"Waoww. Ternyata pria selicik itu bisa tertangkap juga ya?"

"Pfftt. Entahlah, mungkin salah satu korban seperti Rukia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Uluqiorra yang matre itu, sehingga bisa jadi itu sebuah trick untuk menjebak pria stoic itu agar jera." Komentar Tatsuki kali ini sedikit membuat Rangiku mengingat memorinya.

"Aku ingat pernah melihat acara infotaiment juga menyebut jika salah satu korban sekaligus mantan istrinya yang berasal dari kalangan sosialita terkenal di Las Vegas. Sosialita itu merasa hartanya dikuras, dan ia rumahnya dijadikan bahan taruhan judi oleh Uluqiorra."

"Jadi sebenarnya saat menikah denganmu dulu, kau juga diperlakukan sama seperti sosialita itu, Rukia-chan?" tanya Momo masih penasaran.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia kembali menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Ia lantas kembali berbicara pada Momo. "Untung saja aku cepat menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kalian tahu, sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku karena saat ini aku masih perawan," ucapnya enteng.

Semuanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Rukia. Memang harus Tatsuki, Momo dan Rangiku akui, jika sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar polos jika sudah menyangkut 'ranjang'. Mereka tidak salah jika tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rukia memang janda 'ting-ting.' Well, mungkin pangeran impian Rukialah yang kelak akan berhak mendapatkan 'itu' dari Rukia suatu hari nanti. Rukia hanya tinggal menunggu, meski dirinya sebenarnya masih trauma dengan namanya komitmen rumah tangga.

"Dasar chibi! Kau akan ketagihan jika sekali mencoba dengan pangeran impianmu kelak," ejek Rangiku.

Rukia sekali lagi hanya cengengesan menanggapi pernyataan Rangiku."Hehehee... aku hanya membayangkan jika itu terjadi, apakah aku yang akan menang di atas ranjang atau pangeranku yang akan mengalahkanku."

"Dasar gila. Pasti Rukialah yang akan menang," ucap Tatsuki menggompori.

Momo yang masih menahan tawa, akhirnya menginterupsi ucapan Tatsuki dan Rangiku. "Hei, kalian ini ngomong apaan sih, Rukia kan belum menikah sampai empat kali."

"Sialan kau! Aku tidak ingin menikah lagi."

"Menikah itu enak lho. Kau kan belum merasakan apa itu malam pertama yang romantis."

Momo memandang Rangiku dengan tatapam aneh. Sahabat mereka yang satu ini sungguh terlalu blak-blakan jika bicara soal berbau mesum. "Memangnya kau sudah pernah merasakannya?"

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku di atas ranjang, hah? Gin saja sampai kalah jika berhadapan denganku," ucap Rangiku enteng.

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum meresemikan hubunganmu?" sahut Rukia tak mau kalah.

Rangiku hanya tertawa. Ia sungguh tak menyangka sahabatnya sangat 'kepo' mengenai hubungannya dengan Gin. "Hei, tunggu aku memastikan sampai aku hamil dulu dong. Santai, guys, aku akan memberitahu tanggal mainnya."

"Dasar pasangan aneh!" kata Rukia, Momo dan Tatsuki bersamaan. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah tawa yang terdengar mengejek dari keempat wanita tersebut. Pengunjung restoran yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng saja. Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo, juga Rangiku sepertinya nampak tak ambil pusing dengan keributan yang mereka buat. Bagi mereka, makan yang penting bayar, mau berisik atau diam itu urusan belakangan. Dasar kaum sosialita aneh.

...Sementara itu di tempat lain

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau men-'duren' terus, Ichi? Ayolah, Tou-san sudah ingin menimang cucu darimu." Seseorang pria berambut hitam saat ini tengah berbicara dengan nada yang di manjakan ini, sangat kesal karena keinginannya belum terwujud.

"Aku belum tertarik setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin Tou-san." Pria berambut orang ini hanya menjawab malas pada lawan bicaranya. Coba saja kita tengok sebentar, sang pria yang ia panggil Tou-san ini bahkan tingkahnya sangat norak sekali sambil memeluk poster besar bergambar wajah sang mendiang istri tercinta.

"Kau itu jangan-jangan homo ya!"

"."

Duahgg

"Awww... Dasar anak durhaka. Beraninya kau memukul ayahmu yang paling ganteng ini," ringis sang ayah yang bernama Isshin Kurosaki.

"Salah siapa kau menghinaku seperti itu, baka-otousan."

"Dengarkan aku Ichi, ayah tidak salahkan jika meminta itu padamu. Kau duda yang baru saja bercerai dari wanita matre itu, lalu apa salahnya kalau sekarang kau mulai move on. Ingat nak, tidak semua wanita sama seperti Senna."

"Tumben otou-san bisa bicara seperti itu," cibir sang anak bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Heh anak nakal, biarpun ayahmu ini norak, tapi ayah ini punya sisi melankolis juga. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau jalan-jalan saja. Siapa tahu kau menemukan wanita yang jauh lebih baik. Janda juga nggak masalah asalkan dia mau denganmu."

Menghela nafas, Ichigo mengerti maksud dari semua ucapan ayahnya itu demi kebaikannya. Ichigo yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapan ayahnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Dari pada aku lama-lama dekat denganmu, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, my son," ucap Ishhin tersenyum.

"_Ya, semoga kau menemukan cinta sejatimu nak," _batin Isshin.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Jam tanganku hampir menunjukkan pukul 14.00 siang. Seharusnya aku bekerja hari ini, tapi tak apa-apa sekali-kali aku keluar sebentar menghirup udara luar. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah cafe tak jauh dari perusahaanku berada. Nama cafe itu 'Cupid' dan konon mitosnya jika kita berkunjung di sini maka akan menemukan jodohnya. Hah, yang benar saja. Itu hanya mitos saja kan? Hem, rasanya aku lebih ingin menikamati makanannya dari pada percaya mitosnya.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan," sapa sang waitress padaku.

"Aku ingin memesan seporsi beef steak with mushroom sauge, Strawberry chesee cake dan lemon tropical."

"Ada yang lain lagi tuan?"

"Cukup itu saja," jawabku.

"Saya akan membacakan kembali pesanan anda tuan. beef steak with mushroom sauge, Strawberry chesee cake dan lemon tropical."

"Itu saja nona."

"Saya permisi tuan."

Menunggu makanan datang tersaji di atas meja, aku duduk sambil membaca semua email yang masuk ke smart phoneku. Bosan dengan email yang tak kunjung habis untuk dibaca, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat cafe ini dari tempatku duduk. Pandanganku kemudin tertuju pada seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Senna. Dengan sedikit mengusap mataku, aku memastikan bahwa wanita itu bukan Senna. Benar saja, dia bukan Senna. Hanya wajahnya yang mirip. Aku terus memandangi wanita itu sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa waitress datang membawakan pesananku.

"Maaf menunggu lama tuan. Ini pesanan anda."

"Terima kasih," ucapku ramah.

Aku kemudian memperhatikan lagi wanita yang mirip dengan Senna, hingga tanpa sadar, wanita itu berjalan ke arahku.

"Permisi, apa ada yang salah denganku, tuan?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahku.

"A-ah. Maaf melihatmu sampai tak berkedip. Kau mengingatkanku dengan mantan istriku, makanya aku memastikan kalau kau bukan dia," ucapku jujur sekaligus kaget.

"Oh, aku kira kau pria mesum," jawab wanita itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hei, aku bukan pria seperti itu nona," ucapku membela diri karena tidak terima dengan tuduhannya.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Maafkan atas ketidaknyamananmu."

"Rukia Kuchiki. Kau bisa memanggilnya Chappy," ucap tiba-tiba dari seorang wanita berambut blonde yang berada di belakang wanita bernama Rukia ini.

"Nama yang indah. Salam kenal. Semoga kita bertemu lagi setelah ini nona."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Kurosaki-san. Hah, lihat saja nanti tuan. Mungkin jika empat kali kita bertemu tanpa sengaja berarti kita jodoh," ucap Rukia canggung.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

"Nah, tuan Kurosaki, kami permisi dulu ya. Jaa nee," ucap wanita berambut blonde sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Jaa nee." Aku tersenyum puas ketika pertama kalinya aku memberanikan diri bersikap berani dengan berkata gombal seperti ini pada wanita yang baru pertama kali kutemui. Aku berharap jika setelah ini aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya. _'Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Amin.' _

**End of Ichigo POV**

.

.

**To be countinued**

Uhhhh... akhirnya upadte.. maafkan saya pemirsa. Mood belum maksimal nih.. maafin saya kalau rada ada kata nggak nyambung... oh, soul IR masih belum maksimal setelah vacum cukup lama. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih baik lagi. Happy new year to all #telat... see u

Balesan yang belum login:

**Rin** :makasih udah RnR... lha kan emang dia janda..hehheh meskipun belum 'begitu'. Plakkk. Ichi udah ketemu Rukia di chapter ini kok. Heheh

**Darries**: wkwkkwkw... takdir begitulah sifat grim sesungguhnya dalam fic ini. thanks ya udah RnR


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinnamons Tea, present**

**.**

**.**

**EMPAT YANG TERAKHIR**

"**."**

** "." **

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo, jelas itu.**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki &amp; Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : fic ini berisi OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya...**

**Genre : Romace, Familiy, campur deh..hahhaha**

**Summary :** Rukia janda muda yang cantik, kaya dan belum memiliki anak. Ia telah menikah sampai tiga kali. Selama menikah, kehidupan rumah tangganya selalu berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. Berbagai kisah rumah tangga Rukia begitu unik hingga sampai berakhir menjadi janda di usia masih terbilang muda. Saat ia putus asa dengan kisah asmaranya, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang ternyata duda yang baru ditinggal mati istrinya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Akankah mereka benar-benar bisa membangun rumah tangga seperti idaman mereka. Happy reading saja kalau begitu.

**A/N : **Chapter 2 kemarin dijelaskan bahwa Ichigo bercerai, oke, mereka memang bercerai tapi setelah itu sang mantan istri Ichigo meninggal secara tragis setelah putusan sidang cerai akibat di tembak selingkuhannya. Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri masih mencintai sang istri, namun istrinya kekeuh menuntut cerai. Saat Senna meninggal itulah, Ichigo terpuruk, ia merasa gagal menjadi suami yang baik. Well, cukup tragis bagi Senna tapi itu sebanding karena menurut keluarga Ichigo, Senna sudah terlampau sering menyakiti perasaan Ichigo dengan berselingkuh dan menghabiskan uang Ichigo.

.

.

**Jam 16.30 Jj Park**

Sore hari di hari jumat, jalanan kota nampak ramai di padati oleh mereka para pengguna jalan. Rata-rata dari mereka ada yang baru saja pulang dari kantor, namun ada juga dari mereka yang sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati sore hari menjelang malam. Seperti saat ini, seorang duda keren yang tampan nan menawan tengah asik duduk di bangku Jj park seorang diri.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo hanya ingin sejenak bersantai setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia di sibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen yang mulai menggunung di mejanya. Ichigo bukannya ingin mengabaikan pekerjaan sebanyak itu, namun jika ia terus menerus berada di depan dan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu, ia bisa mati muda. Begitu pikirnya ketika ia mengambil sebatang rokok.

"Hah, sekali-sekali menghisapmu boleh kan," ucap Ichigo bermonolog sambil sesekali memegang batang rokok di tangannya. Ichigo sendiri sebenarnya bukan tipe perokok, namun sebagai lelaki, kadang ia ingin mencoba sekali mengisap zat nikotin itu.

"Maaf boleh duduk disini?" tanya seseorang di samping Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia lantas membuang puntung rokok yang masih separuh di hisapnya. "Ah, silahkan saja aku duduk sendiri nyonya," ucap Ichigo ramah. Wanita tua itu kemudian duduk di samping Ichigo yang sedang menikmati sore hari dengan tenang. Ia hanya diam ketika wanita tua disampingnya mulai duduk beristirahat.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang tuan?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Ah, tidak, nyonya. Aku hanya sedang santai saja," jawab Ichigo tanpa beban. Wanita tua yang diketahui bernama Miko Aiwa itu kembali mengajak Ichigo ngobrol. Ichigo sendiri tidak keberatan berbicara dengan wanita yang baru di kenalnya. Mereka bercerita, saling berbagi pengalaman hidup. Hari ini keduanya baru bertemu, namun mereka seperti sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Nyonya, aku salut dengan cerita anda. Sungguh, anda telah berhasil menemukan cinta sejati anda, meski maut memisahkan kalian," ucap Ichigo di sela-sela obrolan.

"Kau jangan takut memulainya lagi, nak. Kau juga jangan pernah takut jatuh cinta. Kau tahu, mungkin jam ini kau masih bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sama, namun jam yang sama di hari yang berbeda mungkin kau juga akan bersama dengan orang yang berbeda." Wanita itu tersenyum tulus. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan ucapan wanita tua di sampingnya.

"Mungkin anda benar Miko-san. Aku hanya perlu keluar dari tempatku, membawa kakiku ke tempat dimana naluriku menuntunku, juga membuka mata dan hati untuk sesuatu yang baru."

"Aku yakin, saat ini ada orang yang menantimu. Kau hanya perlu berjuang mencarinya, Ichigo."

"Ya, aku rasa juga seperti itu." Suasana kembali hening ketika hari semakin sore. Nyonya Miko kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berpamitan pada Ichigo untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ichigo bermaksud mengantarkan wanita tua itu namun di tolaknya secara halus oleh nyonya Miko. Ichigo tidak memaksa, jika nyonya Miko tidak ingin di antar. Ichigo memilih untuk melihat nyonya Miko yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain,

"Rukia, minggu depan kau sibuk?" tanya seorang pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya sengaja mendatangi ruangan kantor adiknya untuk membicarakan hal serius pada Rukia.

Rukia yang saat itu sedang duduk bersantai menikmati secangkir _Cinnamons tea_ buatan sekertarisnya meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas mejanya. "Aku tidak sibuk, nii-sama. Memangnya ada hal penting apa di minggu depan?" tanya janda cantik itu.

"Ini masalah masa depanmu juga perusahaan kita, Rukia." Byakuya tidak ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Rukia. Mereka berdua sadar, jika terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan dan konglomerat seperti Kuchiki memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Apa ini soal perjodohan yang dahulu sempat tertunda?" tebak Rukia.

"Benar, ini soal perjodohanmu dengan pewaris Kurosaki Corp." Dahulu, sebelum Rukia menikah dengan Kaien, Rukia sudah terlebih dulu di jodohkan pada putra keluarga Kurosaki. Saat itu, Rukia menolak karena ia memutuskan menikah dengan Kaien. Dalam hal ini, juga tidak sepenuhnya salah Rukia, putra keluarga Kurosaki-pun saat itu juga sudah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita pilihannya. Sebenarnya, baik Rukia dan putra pewaris Kurosaki Corp saat itu belum pernah sama sekali bertemu, maka tidak heran jika keduanya menolak perjodohan itu.

"Baiklah nii-sama. Aku menyetujui perjodohan itu. Aku tidak akan menolak lagi dengan berbagai alasan," kata Rukia pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu minggu depan. Atur jadwalmu agar minggu depan rencana pertemuan dengan keluarga Kurosaki bisa terlaksana," ucap Byakuya datar.

"Nii-sama, seperti apa calon suamiku nantinya? Apa dia tahu kalau aku sudah tiga kali menikah?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ini fotonya. Dia juga sama denganmu. Duda keren, Rukia." Rukia kemudian menerima selembar foto itu dari Byakuya. Janda cantik itu begitu terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia mengenal calon suaminya itu.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," beo Rukia melafalkan nama sang foto calon suaminya.

Dahi Byakuya berkerut bingung. Rukia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Ichigo. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Byakuya penasaran.

Rukia tampak tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang mengajak berkenalan di cafe tempo hari. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rukia, Byakuya sedikit binggung dengan tingkah adiknya yang seperti orang jatuh cinta. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Byakuya heran. Jelas saja ia heran, ia takut Rukia kesayangannya ini menjadi gila setelah melihat foto pemuda berambut norak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa nii-sama. Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya aku harus menjilat ludahku setelah ini. Hahaha, sungguh dunia ini memang sempit ya," ucap Rukia terkekeh.

Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Byakuya tanyakan pada Rukia mengenai sikap Rukia yang satu ini, namun ia urungkan. Byakuya tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang apa yang Rukia pikirkan saat ini.

"Nii-sama, tolong katakan pada Kurosaki-san aku akan menyambut mereka minggu depan."

"Hn."

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurosaki,"_ batin Rukia senang.

.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian**

Pertemuan antara dua keluarga besar yakni Kuchiki dan Kurosaki tengah berlangsung di kediaman Kuchiki. Pertemuan ini sedikit formal dalam hal ini karena dihadiri para sesepuh dan anggota keluarga masing-masing keluarga besar termasuk Rukia dan Ichigo.

Para tetua masing-masing keluarga tengah sibuk membahas rencana penyatuan dua keluarga besar ini. mereka membahas mulai dari acara pertunangan hingga acara pernikahan. Rukia dan Ichigo yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sedikit merasa bosan karena keputusan para tetua yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu. Bagi Rukia sih tak masalah menikah dengan Ichigo, namun ia tidak menyukai jika acara pesta pernikahan di adakan besar-besaran mengingat Rukia pernah tiga kali menikah.

"Kakek Ginrei, apa sebaiknya pernikahan ini di adakan dengan sederhana saja," ucap Rukia. Janda cantik itu tidak ingin pesta terlalu megah seperti yang dulu-dulu. Ia tidak ingin banyak diliput oleh stasiun tv seperti dulu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita adalah keluarga terpandang, jadi sewajarnya pesta pernikahanmu harus dirayakan secara mewah dan berkelas, Rukia-chan," ucap Ginrei bersemangat.

"Kakek lupa ya, aku ini sudah tiga kali menjanda. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika harus menggelar pesta mewah."

"Aku setuju dengan Rukia, kakek Ginrei. Kami pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam berumah tangga. Aku rasa pestanya cukup dihadiri keluarga dan teman terdekat saja itu sudah cukup."

"Kakek, sebaiknya pikirkan matang-matang rencana pesta pernikahan ini baik-baik. Aku rasa para tetua lainnya juga sependapat denganku," ucap Rukia memohon.

Situasi pertemuan dua keluarga itu di warnai dengan kasak-kusuk para tetua yang hadir. Ada yang sependapat dengan usul Rukia, ada juga yang tidak setuju.

Byakuya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan acara pertemuan semi formal ini akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku rasa ini memang sulit di putuskan secara cepat. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan voting."

"Aku setuju dengan usul Byakuya," jawab Isshin mantap.

Mereka yang hadir di pertemuan itu mengangguk setuju atas usulan Byakuya. Beberapa saat voting di laksanakan. Banyak di antara mereka yang datang memilih usul Rukia, sebagian lagi memilih usul Ginrei Kuchiki.

Hasil votting sudah di ketahui. Dalam votting itu, suara terbanyak di menangkan Rukia. Rukia dan Ichigo tersenyum puas.

"Hasil votting sudah di tentukan. Baiklah, aku sebagai sesepuh disini memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki di langsungkan secara tertutup dan tidak ada seorang wartawanpun yang meliput pada acara sakral itu."

"Terima kasih banyak, kakek Ginrei," ucap Rukia bahagia.

Ginrei Kuchiki tersenyum tipis. Cucunya sebentar lagi akan menempuh hidup baru dengan pasangan pilihannya. Ia hanya berharap pernikah cucunya akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi keduanya. "Nah, Ichigo dan Rukia. Aku harap pernikahan kalian ini bisa menjadi pengokoh hubungan antara Kuchiki dan Kurosaki. Kami ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih, kakek Ginrei," ucap Ichigo tulus.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya Rukia dan Ichigo bertemu ya? Apa kalian tadi sudah berkenalan?" tanya Isshin to the point.

"Kami sudah berkenalan sebelum pertemuan ini Kurosaki-san," kata Rukia jujur. Sontak saja pernyataan Rukia membuat semua orang yang hadir disitu melongo tak percaya.

"Pantas saja kau begitu bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini," celetuk Byakuya tanpa dosa,

"Jadi itu benar, Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin lagi.

"Itu benar paman."

Isshi tersenyum menggoda. Ia kemudian menyenggol lengan putranya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ichi, putraku tersayang. Kenapa kau tidak katakan jika kau mengenal Rukia-chan?"

"Dasar kepo." Terjadilah gelak tawa di antara para anggota keluarga. Susana yang semula tegang kini mencair siring dengan disetujuinya rencana pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia. Acara pertemuan kedua keluarga di lanjutkan dengan acara makan siang bersama. Mereka saling bencengkraman. Keakraban terjadi karena keluarga Kuchiki dan Kurosaki sudah lama saling mengenal.

Disudut lain, Ichigo mennghampiri Rukia yang asik memainkan gelas yang berisi _red wine._ Rukia yang melihat Ichigo mendekat.

.

.

"Aku tdak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Kurosaki-san." Rukia tersenyum tipis mana kala pria yang dulu mengajaknya berkenalan di cafe itu akan segera menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Sang pria yang mendengar ucapan gadis di sampingnya mengendus geli sesaat ketika iris keduanya saling bertemu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengira akan seperti ini setelah bertemu denganmu, Kuchiki."

"Mungkin kita jodoh." Rukia menjawab sekenanya. Dalam hati ia ingin membenarkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, berharap lebih tentu tidak apa-apa kan.

"Jodoh yang di atur rasanya tidak buruk juga. Memang ya, ayahku tidak salah pilih untuk menjadikanmu calon menantunya," ucap Ichigo memuji. Mendengar pujian Ichigo, wajah Rukia merona.

"Kau bisa saja."

Rukia kembali terdiam. Ia dan Ichigo kini masih betah duduk berdua di taman belakang milik keluarga Kuchiki. Sebenarnya acara pertemuan keluarga sudah selesai sejak setengah jam lalu, mereka berdua kemudian memutuskan untuk berbicara berdua dan saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Rukia."

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau panggil aku Ichigo saja?"

"Tentu saja."

Jeda sejenak. Keduanya masih canggung meskipun tadi sudah sempat akrab. Baik Rukia dan Ichigo tidak bisa saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dalam keadaan secanggung ini.

"Ichi." Kini giliran Rukia yang memanggil Ichigo.

"Hn. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Rukia?"

Mengambil nafas sebentar, Rukia memberanikan untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Ichigo sebelum menikah dengan pria bermarga Kurosaki. "Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan status jandaku ini?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan status seseorang, Rukia."

"Ano..itu. ah, kau pasti tau kan aku sudah tidak perawan. Jadi-

"Aku rasa kau hanya mengujiku, Rukia. aku tahu, kau ini masih perawan. Benarkan?"

Rukia tertegun. Maksud hati ingin berbohong tapi malah ketahuan. Sungguh, Rukia sangat malu sekali. Ia ingin sekali lari dari hadapan Ichigo. "Apakah pria berpengalaman sepertimu itu bisa membedakan wanita yang masih perawan hanya dengan sekali lihat ya?" tanya Rukia menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ck, aku hanya menebaknya. Aku bukan seperti itu. Meskipun aku pernah melakukannya dengan istriku dulu, namun aku bukan pria mesum di luar sana, Rukia."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa? Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu. Bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena sejak memandangmu aku sudah terjerat pesonamu."

Ucapan Ichigo mau tak mau membuat Rukia tersenyum bahagia. Entah kenapa, sejak bertemu dengan Ichiho, ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan pria dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Kau gombal."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku setuju menikah denganmu kalau bukan karena cinta."

"Ya ampun, ternyata aku ini masih terlihat keren ya. Terbukti, janda cantik sepertimu terpesona padaku."

Rukia memukul pelan lengan Ichigo. Ichigo pura-pura meringis kesakitan namun kemudian ia tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang sedikit malu karena keceplosan.

"Rencana selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Ayahku ingin dua hari lagi kita bertunangan."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Kau tidak senang, Rukia?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya, aku tidak menyangka bakalan menikah ke empat kali denganmu."

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir untuk kita, Rukia."

.

.

.

**Esok hari**

Rukia dan Ichigo saat ini sedang melakukan fitting baju pertunangan sekaligus baju pengantin di sebuah butik terkenal langganan mereka. Ini ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu kembali di butik yang sama. Sebelumnya mereka telah berjanji untuk memilih gaun dan tuxedo yang akan mereka kenakan di acara yang sangat penting ini.

Keduanya asyik memilih gaun dan tuxedo yang akan mereka kenakan besok malam. Rukia di bantu pemilik butik sibuk memilih gaun yang pas, sedangkan Ichigo sibuk memasangkan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang elegan terlihat sangat pas melekat ditubuh Ichigo. Keduanya kini bertemu dan saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Waow."

"Apa terlihat aneh, Ichi?" Rukia sedikit risih ketika Ichigo memandang sampai tak berkedip.

"Sempurna. Kau cantik memakai gaun itu, Rukia." Rukia tersipu. Ia memang senang jika di puji. Ya, apapun harus terlihat sempurna begitu juga penampilannya. Rukia kemudian berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Gadis itu kemudian membetulkan letak dasi kupu-kupu yang terpasang di kerah kemeja duda keren itu.

"Nah, selesai. Kau juga terlihat tampan, ." Rukia tampak puas. Ia mengakui jika Ichigo yang sekarang sangat, tampan.

Ichigo mengendus geli dengan panggilan yang di berikan oleh calon istrinya itu. "Itu baguskan? Setidaknya kau bisa bangga bahwa calon suamimu ini tampan."

"Oya? Kau terlalu narsis ."

"Sudah pasti itu."

.

.

.

**To be countinued**

A/N: Sesuai judulnya, fic ini hanya berisi empat chapter, next chapter itu ending. Terima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca fic ini. special thanks buat semua yg mendukungku. **Yume, Lya, Irine, Ann, Sakura-chan, Berry, Voidy, Owwie, Lecy, Jessi, Maulia, Stevani, Rumie, Hosikawa Mey, Agi, and many more,** maap nggak bisa nyebutin satu per satu.. thanks so much :*


End file.
